1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to decoding an image, and more particularly, to decoding an image based on a skip mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless networks develop, interconnection technologies between devices in a wireless network have become an issue such that many companies have tried to develop such technologies. In particular, an uncompressed high definition (HD) interconnection technology for replacing a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) technology is being standardized in a wireless HD (WiHD) specification. According to the WiHD specification, various devices (such as televisions (TVs), home theaters, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, Blu-ray players, and camcorders) may be interconnected in a wireless network.